Un mundo perfecto
by Minelava
Summary: La reflexión de un aprendiz sobre el mundo ideal y el mundo en que vive.


**Aclaración: Para fortuna del mundo el creador y propietario de Saint Seiya es Masami Kurumada, (yo no soy capaz de hacer un dibujo decente y jamás habría logrado que los dorados lucieran así de hermosos). **

**Su servidora y autora de estos sencillos textos es sólo una admiradora que no obtiene ningún beneficio económico al escribir y publicar esta historia, pues sólo lo hace para compartir con otros, de forma desinteresada, mi afición por la mencionada obra.**

Aclarado lo anterior, los invito a disfrutar otro de mis momentos de inspiración, ustedes juzguen si el insomnio ha sido productivo o mejor me empiezo a tomar las pastillas para dormir.

* * *

**Un mundo perfecto**

Se les había citado en el templo principal como si de una reunión importante se tratará, pero no había ninguna planeada, al menos que ellos supieran, tal vez una amenaza reciente había sido descubierta, pero a pesar de la premura nada en la actitud de Shion indicaba que el asunto fuera grave.

Uno a uno, los nobles guardianes de la diosa de los Ojos grises se presentaron ante ella y el Patriarca, no tuvieron que esforzarse mucho para notar que la misma señora se sentía confusa ante la convocatoria del lemuriano, se notaba en la ropa de calle que vestía, o como ella solía llamar de "mortal común", y la revista de modas que aún llevaba en la mano cuando sus santos comenzaron a llegar y que un tanto apenada trataba de esconder entre el respaldo de su trono y su persona.

Tan pronto como todos los caballeros al servicio de Atena estuvieron presentes, desde los de bronce hasta los dorados, el santo padre se dirigió, luego de hacer una reverencia a su diosa, a toda la concurrencia.

—Mi señora, caballeros —saludó el peliverde— siento al precipitada manera en que se les ha requerido, y para calmar sus inquietudes les informo que no se trata de discutir alguna amenaza a la seguridad de Atena o el mundo que ella protege.

Varias caras de alivio pudieron verse, sin embargo fueron de inmediato cambiadas por otras de confusión, si no había peligro alguno, ¿cuál era la razón de una reunión de esta índole? Shion prosiguió.

—La razón de reunirlos aquí es más simple, como todos saben el aprendiz de Aries, fue hace poco amonestado por una falta cometida —varias miradas se dirigieron al pequeño pelirrojo— por lo que entre las tareas que se le asignaron para reparar su falta, se le pidió un informe escrito que me parece prudente comparta con todos los presentes.

Bufidos molestos se escucharon, algunos caballeros miraron al patriarca con incredulidad, otros más atrevidos murmuraron sobre lo tonto que les parecía tener que estar ahí por culpa de un aprendiz irresponsable, y hubo quien se atrevió a cuestionar las facultades del actual guardián de Aries para educar a su pupilo como se debía.

Kiki mantenía la mirada baja, evidentemente avergonzado de estar ahí. Estaba consciente de que su forma de actuar no había sido la mejor, pero le apenaba que ahora su maestro fuera objeto de murmuraciones a causa suya. Maldijo mentalmente el momento en que se le ocurrió cuestionar las enseñanzas de Mu, pero se regaño por haberlo hecho sin notar que el patriarca y el caballero de libra estaban justo a la entrada del templo de Aries cuando lo hizo.

Ahora no sólo estaba avergonzándose a sí mismo a causa de su imprudencia, sino que su maestro tenía que ser exhibido junto con él, y es que Shion los había colocado a ambos al lado del trono de Atena, donde eran blancos de todas esas miradas.

El pelirrojo sabía que de no haber estado ahí el mayor de los 88 guardianes atenienses, su maestro, cuya paciencia y comprensión sólo podían compararse con su fuerza, habría dejado el asunto por la paz, después él se habría disculpado y sin duda aceptado de buen grado la reprimenda que el pelilila le diera; sin embargo ahora estaba ahí, expuesto con su mentor a las críticas de la orden de la diosa, como si el hecho de haber cumplido con todos las tareas que Shion le había impuesto como sanción no fuera suficiente.

—Bien —prosiguió el patriarca— lo que le pedí al joven Kiki fue una reflexión sobre la perfección, sobre un alumno y un maestro perfecto, al comenzar a leer su trabajo me di cuenta de que no ha estado apegado del todo a lo solicitado, por esa razón me ha parecido importante que todos y cada uno de los presentes me ayuden a juzgar la tarea realizada, la cual es un reflejo evidente de la enseñanza recibida y por tanto también nos servirá para juzgar la capacidad del maestro —añadió mirando a Mu de reojo.

—Shion ¿de verdad es necesario esto? —interrogó la diosa consciente de la molestia entre los guardianes de su orden y externando su propio desacuerdo ante la actitud de su Patriarca— me parece que estas exhibiendo a Kiki y a Mu de manera bochornosa —añadió en un susurro.

—Si Atena me disculpa, me parece necesario, siempre he pensado que el alumno es un reflejo del maestro, usted me dará la razón cuando haya terminado el pequeño —agregó sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora— adelante joven Kiki, desde el principio.

El pelirrojo suspiró, y mientras desdoblaba las hojas en las que había escrito recordó que al entregarlas al patriarca este había puesto cara de consternación mientras leía las primeras líneas, después le había mirado con incredulidad, para finalmente decir que era necesario que todos en el santuario lo escucharan.

—Lo siento señor Mu —se disculpó quedamente con su maestro, quien negó con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza y un asomo de sonrisa tranquila, tratando de hacer sentir mejor al pelirrojo. El chiquillo se dijo mentalmente que jamás volvería a hacer algo que perjudicara a su maestro, y aún sintiendo las miradas furiosas y desaprobatorias de los caballeros de la diosa de la sabiduría inició su lectura.

—"Un alumno perfecto"—comenzó

"_Un alumno perfecto es aquel que obedece a su maestro sin preguntas, cree ciegamente en él y nunca lo cuestiona, lo honra porque el maestro sabe lo que le conviene al alumno y no hará nada que pudiera perjudicarlo"._

—¡Jaa! —se escuchó por lo bajo, Shión no tuvo que mirar para saber que se trataba de Máscara Mortal.

—Se ve que no conocieron a mi maestro —añadió con el mismo sarcasmo el Fénix

"_Pero creo que no se puede describir al alumno perfecto, sin antes pensar en el maestro perfecto"_— continuo el pelirrojo— "Creo que un maestro perfecto es aquel que…"— el pequeño se detuvo, miro a Shion y bajo la mirada.

—Continua, tal y como lo has escrito —le ordenó el peliverde.

El joven lemuriano pasó saliva.

"_La verdad es que esta tarea me parece de lo más tonta" _—leyó Kiki, y todos los presentes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos—_ "No veo cómo escribir sobre el alumno perfecto o el maestro perfecto van a servirme de algo. Sé que este castigo me lo merezco y que si yo fuera un alumno ideal, escribiría 20 ó más paginas ensalzando a mi maestro, resaltando cada una de sus virtudes y haciendo parecer que ruego por ser como él. Haría énfasis en lo desobediente que soy, en lo poco dedicado al entretenimiento y en lo deseoso que estoy por convertirme en un buen caballero._

_Pero eso sería mentir, eso sería ser algo que no existe, o pretender serlo. Eso me convertiría probablemente en un alumno perfecto, o al menos eso creerían todos._

_Platón dijo una vez que hay un mundo perfecto, que este en que vivimos sólo es una copia de él, una copia que busca ser como ese mundo de ideas, en ese mundo, el alumno, el maestro, el caballero perfecto si existen, pero no aquí, aquí no hay cosas perfectas, ¿cómo podría describir al alumno perfecto?, puedo decir cómo pienso que podría llegar a ser, pero no puedo afirmarlo"_

Kiki hizo otra pausa, mientras diferentes murmullos se escuchaban, Shion pidió orden de nuevo y el pelirrojo reinicio su lectura.

"_Su excelencia me encargo algo que simplemente no puedo hacer. Es por eso que trate de imaginar un lugar donde hubiera maestros y alumnos perfectos, un mundo perfecto sin duda, probablemente describiendo un lugar así podría describir como sería un aprendiz perfecto._

_En un mundo perfecto no existirían las guerras, que simplemente son absurdas, ni habría dioses tratando de destruir a la humanidad, es más amarían a los hombres, procurarían su bienestar, les enseñarían a ser mejores para honrarlos como ellos esperan, los dioses serían piadosos, en lugar de ser egoístas y soberbios._

_Supongo que allí nadie ambicionaría contralar la tierra, ningún hombre se sentiría superior a otro y no buscaría imponerse sometiéndolo. No conoceríamos el dolor, aceptaríamos la muerte de manera natural y no produciría angustia separarnos de nuestros seres queridos, tal vez nunca nos diríamos adiós. _

_Ahí es posible que el hambre, la enfermedad y la vejez no existieran, por tanto seriamos felices siempre, no sabríamos que existen sentimientos diferentes a la felicidad, los hermanos estarían juntos, los amigos serían como hermanos, los amantes serían uno, sin conflictos de ningún tipo._

_Como no habría hombres o dioses ambiciosos no tendríamos que pasar la vida entrenado para proteger al mundo, no sería necesario, no habría de que protegerlo._

_Cada cual buscaría ser mejor sólo por el hecho de serlo, no para superar a otro, no para alimentar su propia vanidad, sino para fortalecer su espíritu. En un mundo perfecto cada cual mostraría lo mejor de sí._

_Ahí seriamos amados y amaríamos, el dolor nos seria ajeno, no habría rechazos, ni corazones heridos por ello._

_Habría armonía, paz, bienestar._

_Si esto fuera posible yo sería un alumno obediente, respetuoso, que no estaría escribiendo todo esto, porque sería una persona tan perfecta que no habría posibilidad de que cometiera errores, ni faltas, y entonces no existirían los castigos._

_Pero ahora que lo pienso, es mejor que ese mundo no exista…"_

De nuevo varias miradas confusas fueron cruzadas entre los diferentes amigos y compañeros que estaban presentes, Kiki continuó

—"_No creo que me gustaría estar en él, porque creo que eso no nos dejaría ver todo lo que tenemos en el nuestro, en este mundo no perfecto donde los estudiantes desobedecen, son irrespetuosos e incluso avergüenzan a sus maestros._

_En ese mundo nuestra amistad no sería puesta a prueba en innumerables ocasiones y saldría victoriosa a pesar de las supuestas traiciones. Esa amistad capaz de imponerse a las más duras batallas no existiría, o al menos no sabríamos que podemos luchar por ella y superar los obstáculos que se le pongan, tampoco sabríamos que seriamos capaces de sacrificarlo todo por un amigo" _—sin evitarlo Camus y Milo se miraron.

—"_Ahí, no sabríamos que somos capaces de perdonar a otro y de ser perdonados, sin importar el crimen que hayamos cometido, contra los hombres o contra los dioses. No rectificaríamos nuestra conducta y no trataríamos de enmendarla, sobre todo no buscaríamos perdonarnos a nosotros mismos por nuestros errores. _

_En ese mundo perfecto nunca traicionaríamos a nadie, pero entonces tampoco conoceríamos la belleza de perdonar y de luchar porque cada momento de nuestra nueva oportunidad nos haga dignos de ese perdón recibido"._

Kanon, Saga, Aioros y Shura se sintieron aludidos y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros.

Cáncer y Piscis contuvieron una traicionera lágrima que se obstinaba en salir de sus ojos, era la primera vez que alguien les daba a entender que notaba su esfuerzo por revindicarse.

—"_No lucharíamos por mantener aquellos amores que todos nos dicen que son imposibles o prohibidos"_**.**

Marín y Aioria fingieron demencia, dieron un paso a cada lado tratando de poner mayor distancia entre ellos (que no era mucha) ante la divertida mirada de algunos caballeros que no pudieron evitar darles un vistazo. Por su parte Pegaso sólo atino a dirigirle una furtiva mirada a Atena, quien fijaba la vista en el piso.

—"_Si todo fuera amor y felicidad, ¿valoraríamos igual lo que tanto trabajo nos ha costado conquistar, sería igual de verdadero, fiel y eterno ese amor? Tal vez sí, pero aquellos que aman en este mundo no perfecto, sentirán que su amor es más grande y fuerte por todos los obstáculos que han tenido que pasar, eso lo hace más real y para siempre._

_En un mundo perfecto no sabríamos que somos capaces de desafiar a los dioses por la causa en la que creemos, menos aún sabríamos que podemos herirlos por la fuerza de nuestro deseo, en ese mundo lo dioses no llegarían a temer que los hombres puedan enfrentarlos, y los hombres no sabríamos que somos capaces de exigir que nuestro destino nos pertenezca a nosotros y luchar por ese derecho, aún en contra de los mismos dioses que nos han creado, porque si ellos hubieran querido que nos conformáramos, habrían hecho muñecos sin voluntad y no seres con pensamientos y sentimientos._

_En ese mundo perfecto, no tendríamos la certeza de que podríamos dar la vida por una causa, por un amigo, por una persona amada"_** —**Ikki miró a su hermano con ternura, Shun le sonrió y luego ambos miraron a Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu, su amigos, compañeros de batallas y hermanos.

"_Ahí todos los hombres serían iguales, no tendría sentido decir que uno es más cercano que otro a ser un dios"_ —Shaka pudo sentir varias miradas sobre él— _"aquí en este mundo imperfecto, que un hombre así exista es una prueba de las virtudes y el poder al que el hombre puede aspirar. En un mundo perfecto ese hombre no estaría en contacto con otros, no tendría amigos, sería intocable y arrogante. En un mundo perfecto el hombre más cercano a un dios buscaría ser más un dios y no más un hombre como ocurre aquí, donde siente, busca, ayuda, enseña, ríe y aprende de sus compañeros"_ —las últimas palabras hicieron que finalmente el santo de virgo abriera los ojos y se sonrojara, jamás habría imaginado que el alumno de Mu lo viera de esa forma.

—"_En ese mundo probablemente no seriamos amigos, ni siquiera nos conoceríamos, tal vez alguna vez nos cruzaríamos en el camino, pero no tendríamos la oportunidad de acercarnos, no estaríamos buscando aquello que sólo podemos encontrar en el amigo, en el maestro, en el hermano, en el amado, en el compañero de batallas que nos ha tocado la fortuna de tener a nuestro lado._

_Y creo que sólo por eso, ese mundo no podría ser perfecto, porque nos faltarían tantas cosas bellas, cuyo significado hemos aprendido a lo largo de esta vida imperfecta._

_Es por eso que el mundo perfecto para mí es este, con dioses tratando de destruirnos a cada rato, con la certeza de amores imposibles, con batallas constantes que hieren nuestros cuerpos y nuestros espíritus, con personas que pueden causar su propia destrucción, con el dolor de los otros, con el deseo de que fuera mejor._

_Porque aquí, existimos todos nosotros, aquí a pesar de todo florece la amistad, el amor, el honor, la fuerza, la compasión._

_Aquí el guerrero más imponente se conmueve con una simple flor y quema su último aliento para proteger aquellas sonrisas de gente inocente que de otra manera serían exterminadas de manera cruel -_el turno de sonrojarse fue para el santo de Tauro.

_-En él una diosa busca ser humana, aunque haya una legión de deidades que la miren con recelo, que desean destruir lo que protege con tanta convicción. _

_En este mundo una diosa sufre, ríe, ama, busca ser mejor, aprende de los humanos, no los mira hacia abajo; es capaz de conmoverse, de perdonar, de sacrificarse por otros. Si existiera ese mundo perfecto, yo no podría llamar a mi diosa por su nombre, ella no estaría aquí, sería venerada en un templo y viviría en el Olimpo junto a los suyos, ignorante del dolor, el amor, la confianza y el valor de los imperfectos humanos, incapaz de comprendernos y no derramaría sus lágrimas por nosotros._

_En un mundo perfecto, los alumnos no reconocerían que se han equivocado, que sus maestros buscan su bienestar, que a veces no usan los métodos más adecuados para convertirlos en lo mejor que pueden ser._

_Ahí el conocimiento llegaría a su fin, ningún maestro reconocería que puede aprender hasta de los seres más pequeños, los maestros no perdonarían las faltas de sus discípulos, porque si fueran perfectos no las tendrían y creo que para ambos sería muy aburrido y de poco provecho. _

_En ese mundo perfecto, el orgullo por ser alumno de un gran maestro no tendría el mismo significado que en el nuestro, donde cada profesor se alegra con los logros de sus aprendices y es capaz de sentir responsabilidad por las faltas que ellos han cometido._

_Por eso, y a pesar de todo el mundo perfecto es este. _

_Este es nuestro mundo perfecto, su perfección es justamente impulsarnos a buscar, a luchar, a ser mejores, a dar la vida por el otro, pienso que no necesito buscarlo, ni describirlo, ni pensar en cómo sería, ya estoy en un mundo perfecto, donde están todos los seres que amo, respeto, admiro; donde sin importar lo que el destino nos depare, sé que mis amigos, mis guías y mis compañeros lucharan con cada átomo de su cuerpo y con cada fragmento de su corazón y espíritu, para que sea un lugar cada día mejor. _

_Mi esperanza es que yo logre la misma nobleza, el mismo poder, la misma sabiduría y la misma convicción de todos ellos para pelear por mantener este mundo perfecto en el cual vivimos, eso espero me haga al menos un buen alumno"_

Kiki finalmente terminó de leer. Levantó la mirada, extrañado ante el profundo silencio que ahora reinaba en el salón.

Atena salió rápidamente de la estancia, sin importarle que su revista terminara a la vista de todos en el salón, limpiándose algunas lágrimas que quién sabe en qué momento habían empezado a salir de sus ojos. El resto de los caballeros hicieron una reverencia y comenzaron a salir de la estancia, demasiado emocionados para decir algo.

—Ya puedes retirarte pequeño, sólo déjame eso —le dijo el patriarca con la voz un poco temblorosa, Kiki le dio las hojas y salió momentos después algo confundido.

—Tenías razón amigo —se acerco Dohko a Shion— era necesario que todos lo escucharan —y luego dirigiéndose al pelilila— es cierto lo que dicen de que él alumno es un reflejo del maestro, aquí tenemos un ejemplo claro. Lo has hecho bien Mu —lo felicitó el chino.

—Gracias —respondió el aludido con una sonrisa tranquila y haciendo una reverencia a ambos santos salió del templo.

—También tú mi amigo —se dirigió al peliverde— entrenaste a un alumno que tiene un gran discípulo, debes estar orgulloso de Mu, fue un alumno excelente y ahora es un maestro excelente.

—Y lo estoy mi amigo, lo estoy —finalizó Shion con una sonrisa de orgullo y satisfacción en el rostro que el chino pocas veces le tuvo oportunidad de ver.


End file.
